The dilemma of the dragon
by BeaLovesOscarinobello
Summary: William knows that he will never be able to find rest from that scarlet Shinigami: not at work, nor in the privacy of his house, neither in his own thoughts. What he still needs to understand, is whether this is really annoying him as he claims it to be.


Hi guys! So, this is my first story I've ever written about Kuroshitsuji, about my OTP (WilliamXGrell) and with r-rated contents (but now, many other stories joined it :D ). It came to my mind in december, only one month after having come in contact with that fabulous word that is the Toboso's one, but I've found out the time to translate it only now.  
>As I'm not English mother-tongue, neither I've found a beta-reader, please feel free of let my know any mistake that you shall find in this brief story.<br>I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless and to see you again in the review-page!  
>Shinkou kissu,<br>Bea

**The dilemma of the dragon.**

William knew that he was a decisive and inflexible person, the perfect colleague on which you can always rely on, but in all truth he had always doubted himself when his mind formulated thoughts in conditional.

For example, it was years that he intended to pay more attention to details, in order to avoid incurring into unpleasant -or fatal- accidents, but at that moment he realized that he had failed again in his purposes. _He shouldn't have underestimated_ the fact that it was from the morning that Grell wasn't invading his office, neither had he attempted to embrace him for more than a couple of times when he entered the room. _He'd have been rather worried _when he found him rocking on his heels, awaiting in the hallway to take him home, as he almost always did after finishing all of his paperwork.

_If he had been trained to connect the clues he would have understood _-or at least vaguely imagined- why a faint glow was litting up his home, and_ he_ _wouldn't have thought_ of having forgotten a window ajar. _He shouldn't have been worried_ to hear a call for help, or he _wouldn't have run _along the corridor, forgetting his jacket and Death Scythe on the floor.

_And now he wouldn't have been motionless, one hand resting against the door frame, staring silent at the view that was unfolded before him._

Dozens and dozens of crimson candles were blazing, gathered on the floor, piled in the corners of the room, stacked on the few pieces of furniture that there was in it. Innumerable flowers were browsed, and now their fragrant petals covered with blood stains were shattered all over the sober floor.

But the thing most scarlet of all emblazoned his own bed.

"Help me...", Grell whispered again, languidly looking at him.

His head shook slightly in an effort to keep it raised off the mattress, and it was thrown to one side to stare at him; his wrists and ankles were tight by laces and scarlet ribbons that chained him to the headboard, forcing his arms and legs to remain open. And he was naked, totally naked, only his hair falling over his shoulders and chest, filling them with their soft waves.

Ah, it was wrong: William leaned a little and noticed that indeed a piece of red cloth was covering his lower zones, but it was of so little expansion as to bring to imagine even more the hidden areas than if they had been exhibited .

"What ... what are you doing here. Tanned in this way".  
>His original intention had been to ask a question, but the sentences escaped from his lips more like orders than as imperious demands.<p>

"They have sacrificed the most beautiful girl in the village to get rid of that beast...", was the disconcerting phrase that came to him in response, modulated in a soft falsetto.

"Who are you? My prince, came to my rescue? Or maybe ...".

He saw the face of the Shinigami opening in a grin, as he passed his tongue on his thin lips.

"...or maybe you're the dragon, that wants to devour e~every piece of me?", he singsonged, winking.

William rejected all the ideas that his mind was now suggesting him and he simply entered the room, without deigning to reply. He gave his back to the bed while he slipped off the vest and put it away in the closet, trying to ignore the sighs, soaked with theatrical suffering, that were rising from behind his back.

"How did you manage to reduce yourself in this manner?", he asked, still turned, starting to melt the knot of his tie.

"It has been Eric the one who helped me", he was told.

He swung around his head, throwing an icy glance over his shoulders.

"What is it?", Grell chuckled, with an innocent mock.

William chose to remain silent, denying him the pleasure of understanding that the idea of Slingby bounding his ankles, looking at him lying half-naked and with his legs wide spread, was annoying him.

As he finished to release the latest slots, he took off his shirt and then he closed the still-opened doors of the cabinet.

He turned, once again meeting the irises of the Shinigami, who was peering at him maliciously. He sighed and walked slowly to the bed, trying to ignore the little-chaste glances that were sent to him.

"Sutcliffe, I do not want to imagine what the thoughts of your mind were when you wanted to be found in this way: now I'm tired".

William has now arrived at the edge of the bed and he stared down to the face of the other Shinigami, still opened on that ambiguous smile.

"I just want to regain possession of my bed and my night-clothes, even if your head will have already wrinkled them properly", he concluded, pointing to the pillow on which the head of the other man was resting.

Nervously, he found out that Grell was not giving him the slightest of his attention; he was continuously staring at his body and shivers were covering his limbs, forced into that unnatural position.

"Ah, you are so beautiful", he mumbled, staring at his broad chest with a truly starving expression. "You remind me so much of David ...".

At this words William, already altered, snapped, not allowing him to finish the sentence. Taken by an irrational fury he stooped over him, crushing one hand on his chest and the other one on his throat.

"Who is the one that I remember you of?", he hissed through his clenched teeth, tightening the grip on his neck.

Grell chuckled weakly, trying to breath under that gloved grip.

"Oh, dear, aren't we quite jealous...", said Grell with a sugary tone, looking slyly from beneath his half-lidden lashes.

"Even of a work of art, now?".

Suddenly the vision of Grell's room invaded the mind of William, and above all the image of his toilet that faced the mahogany bed, overflowing with accessories.

He remembered of having seen brushes, perfumes and boxes stacked on its shelves, and that among all the objects, stored in bulk, there stood the statue of a naked man, a single white spot on a monochrome background.

"_He 's so charming, isn't it?"_, Grell had whispered nibbling his lobe, following William's gaze.

_"Who is he?"_, he asked.

_"He's the work of an ancient sculptor; he's called David, Michelangelo's David... He keeps me company when you're not here"_, the other man chuckled, clasping his arms around his chest.

William was suddenly aware of his reaction and he felt himself to be very stupid, a thing that never happened. Or, at least, it didn't under normal circumstances... but the Shinigami who was gasping under his hand in that moment was anything but normal.

He kept holding the palms on his chest but loosened the grip on his neck, raising up his gloved hand to grab his leaned even more on top of him, almost touching his face.

"You know I can be very dangerous when I'm provoked, don't you", he hissed, staring at him with a cold glance.

Grell slightly bowed his head onto his shoulder, the breath already altered.

"Don't you want to put me back in detention, Mr. Spears?", he muttered excitedly.

William, as an answer, raised up his head and leaned down on him, licking his white and inviting neck for its entire length. He heard the Shinigami giving a groan while he sucked the skin that covered his collarbone, his nose buried in the flame of his hair.  
>Then he moved rapidly upward, covering him with soft kisses until he reached his jaw, starting to lick voraciously its contour.<p>

"Oh, Will ...", Grell moaned, turning his head towards him.

William escaped his lips that were searching for him, scornfully, and turned away from his body. He rose from the edge of the bed on which he was sitting and quickly began straddling him, gripping the wrists with his hands. He stroked with his fingertapes the laces that held him prisoner and then iterate the palms on the tense muscles of his arms, moving them up and back down several times on those limbs that were shaking with chills.  
>He kept his eyes pinned on Grell's face, observing his expression of rapture, while his chest increased the frequency of breaths. He clearly understood, by the tension of the body beneath himself, the desire that was seizing him to lift his bust and kiss, or even bite him, but the ties prevented Grell from making a similar gesture, leaving him irritated and panting.<p>

The dark haired man put a hand on his inviting mouth, already disclosed, which shuddered at that gentle touch; Grell's teeth closed on the end of the glove and William pulled back his forearm, depriving the fingers of their coverage. He leaned the now-free hand back on his lips, shivering while they opened up and the tongue of his lover began to lick his fingertips.  
>The Shinigami felt his blood boiling and his rationality leaving him when Grell imprisoned two fingers between his lips and began to suck them gently. His excitement grew, imagining that mouth torturing other parts of his body, and the trousers of his uniform seemed to suddenly become too tight.<br>A hoarse groan ran up from his throat, but that tongue immediately stopped its games.

"Will, I'm not used to ear you so involved~!", he was told by the demigod, with a falsely scandalized tone.

William grimaced, annoyed by the fact that Grell was tied, motionless beneath him, _and he would have known _how to bend the redhead to his will.  
>But he was aware of being the slave of the other man's desires, and that he was about to surrender to him, another time.<br>And he had not the slightest intention to oppose himself to it.

He grabbed Grell by his shoulders, brusquely, and again approached the mouth to his body, beginning to torture him with kisses and bites on that thin chest, almost forgetting to breathe, such strong his enthusiasm was.  
>William teased his nipples with the tongue, slightly touching them with his lips, feeling their slow swell to the rithm of the gasps that were shooking the sternum beneath him. He went even more down with his wet caresses, settling in the middle of the legs of the other shinigami.<p>

He paused to create spirals on his abdomen while he traced the contourn of those hips with his hands, moving faster and faster.

"Ahn...".

Grell's moans were no longer held back, presumably to encourage the taller man to resume his exploration, now that he was detached from his body, studying the linen that covered it.

"Will, continue...", he said in fact, twisting his neck in order to be able to watch him.

William, always silent, put his face close to the bow that was holding the shrunken underwear closed on the side. He took one end of the ribbon between his lips and tugged it gently to loosen the knot, while his right hand held the same job on the mate closure.  
>He grabbed the triangle of scarlet lace and bared his crotch, inhaling the acrid smell of desire that this was emanatins.<p>

"Ah~".

He heard the other Shinigami thrilled with surprise and pleasure when his tongue ran all over his excitement, quick and voracious. William lifted his face and pinned the eyes on Grell's quivering body, which was trying to seize even the slightest perception of that index, retracing in the opposite direction the wet road that it had just traced.

The dark-haired man picked up with his finger the traces of pleasure during his agonizing descent, and when he came to the opening of their pleasures he didn't hesitate in invading it.

He saw Grell's thighs quivering and his back arching under the invasion of his touch, while moans caressed his ears with such sensuous accents that they manage to break every brake left. Quickly, William got rid of the stuff that was still impeding him and made his way with a firm stroke in that throbbing body.  
>He heard Grell moaning more for the pain than for the passion, because of the violence with which he had entered; but the taller man found it difficult to contain his excitement, until then repressed... especially now that it was rubbing in his hot flesh.<p>

William watched the chills that went up the silky skin of his lover, as he entered more deeply into him, emphasizing the grip on the arch of Grell's back, lifting a little his body and pressing it against his pelvis.  
>He began to lose the consciousness of his movements over the skin of the demigod, drowning in a hypnotic rhythm under the moans that were constantly invoked beneath him. His passion and pleasure rose at the sound of those calls, with sensual and desperate tones and, longing to reach them, he bent down on Grell.<p>

William caressed him with rude greediness, crossing quickly his contracts hips, his arched chest, so as to reach the forced muscles of his arms, stretched to the breaking. He grabbed him by the shoulders and plunged even more, shaking every fiber of his body.

He saw Grell's lips opening wide and gasping his name one last time, his eyes excited by the frenzy with which he was possessed, by the frustration of not being able to touch him, before finally overthrowing back his neck and releasing his orgasm onto their stomachs.

William buried his face into Grell's sternum, rubbing his wet mouth on the sweat that covered it; he let out a new, long gasp as he raised his pelvis and then lowered it with renewed violence into the flesh of the other shinigami, already exhausted, repeating that move again and again until a jolt, more powerful of the previous ones, invaded him, conquering him completely and forcing also his enjoyment to explode. The last chills of pleasure run down his body and then left him prone, to seek his breath on Grell's skin.  
>The darker haired Shinigami remained motionless for some infinite moments, leaning on the softness of the still-palpitating flesh, to hear the roar of blood that pervaded the smaller man's chest. He gritted his teeth, trying to breathe normally and, relying on his elbows, he raised up his head to face Grell.<p>

He was still having his eyes misty, lost to savor the pleasure that had just filled his body. William stared at his flushed cheeks, at the sharp teeth that the parted and breathless lips allowed to catch a glimpse of, at his head, cocked on one side until it touched the shoulder with the tip of the nose. He felt a twinge invading him in contemplating such an intimate position and without any touch of bravado, a part of Grell that only him desired to see.

William became again irritated at that thought and, braking the hand that was heading to that lush hair, he moved just enough to separate their intimate parts. He didn't want to imagine another time that body, moving under foreign flesh; he didn't want to think of his voice, interrupted by gasps of pleasure, calling other names instead of his own.

He continued to rest on top of him, motionless, his eyes following the movements of Grell's chest, slowing down; he stared at his fingers clawing the air as he tried to free a little his wrists, hurted during their intercourse, from which a few vermilion drops were now pouring.  
><em><br>Grell should have gone immediately, before deceiving him again.  
><em>  
>William stopped to breath and bent down his face.<p>

_He'd had to untie the laces that imprisoned the redhead and order him to leave him alone, because he was tired and wanted to regain his bed.  
><em>  
>He looked at the emerald irises that were mirrored into his own.<p>

_Or maybe it would have been even better to leave him there, naked and tied up, and go away. While he'd have been exiting the room, he would have advised Grell to be freed by Eric, since he had already exhibited a total lack of shame in his presence.  
><em>  
>Their foreheads, still flushed, came together.<p>

_Yes, now he would have gone away...  
><em>  
>William closed his eyes to the world, and opened his lips on Grell's soft mouth.<p> 


End file.
